On The Styx
by Williamisabutt
Summary: Betrayal and heartbreak. Erebus and Nyx sired a child, one that will change a maiden goddess, his patrons, heartbroken over what is seen in the future. Their eyes betray them, anger toward a goddess, one who broke her promise on the styx. Flames Welcome! Please review and favorite and follow. They motivate me to write.
1. Chapter 1

So guys this is my first Fanfiction. It's Pertemis, I hope you guys like it. I will try my hardest to up update every week. Any how, flames are welcome they make my blue cookies :3 (::). On with the story.(I'm noob with Fanfiction.)

Nyx frowned upon her children. They were all monstrous and ugly. All evil and bring terror upon humans. She wanted a child, one that was innocent and pure. She wanted a human. The problem was how, she couldn't have a child with Erebus or else a primordial will arise. Only with Chaos' consent a primordial could be born. Nyx will not be unfaithful to Erebus, gods are known to be unfaithful, take Zeus for example, always cheating on Hera, causing grief and bitterness to fill her. But, primordial are faithful to their soulmates. The only sensible choice was to ask Chaos, Nyx stood up from her throne and walked out of the mansion of night and flashed to Chaos' realm. She knocked on the wooden door and waited for Chaos to answer. The door swung open and revealed her mother, Chaos, in her full glory. Wearing a dark blue chiton and leather sandals, her dark eyes of milky stars and endless galaxies, you could stare at them forever and not be be bored. She had high regal cheekbones and perfect curves. With cherry red lips enough to make a man just devour them. Along with her pale complexion, this went perfectly with her.

"Nyx?" Chaos asked in a deep velvety voice.

"Yes mother, I have a question to ask."

"And what would that be?"

"MayIpleasehaveachild?" Nyx said rapidly

"Say what?" Chaos answered surprised.

Nyx braced herself and said

"May I please have a child?" She asked timidly

Chaos' eyes widened and started blinking a few times. Her eyebrows scrunched up and with a questioning look on her face she asked a single word

"Why?"

Nyx gulped and her throat contracted. She was scared of her mother. Her own freaking mother! She didn't want to anger her mother, lest she spend some time in the void. The tartarus for primordial and the most evil beings in the milky way. She thought her words over carefully and said

"I want a child that is not a monster, all my children are evil or mischievous in some way causing strife. I want one that is not like that!"Nyx wailed and hoped Chaos will have sympathy and pity for her.

"On one condition"

"What is it?" Nyx hid her excitement well and her happiness bubble was bigger than Olympus.

"He must be raised on Earth and you can only watch him from afar, reveal yourself and Erebus to be his parents at his 16th birthday. And" Chaos rose her finger and said "only interfere in his fights when it is life threatening. Understood?"

Nyx was heartbroken at these rules to live by. But it was it worth it?(I was about to end it there but meh)Nyx pondered it and said

"Ok" hesitantly.

Chaos smiled and said

"Well a fine child I hope you have now shoo!".(Sounds like Yoda saying backwards words)

Nyx smiled and flashed back to her mansion, about to break the news the Erebus. She knocked on his door and put on a stoic expression. Then entered his room when the door swung open.

So how do you like it! It took me about an hour. I'm not the best at words. I hope you like the next chapter which should come out next Thursday. At the entire end of each chapter I will write some recommended Fics you should check out! Guys I know this chapter was very short. I promise the next one will be at least 2k I have a whole week.I pinky promise.

RECCOMENDED FANFICS!

Forbidden Warrior by TheKaiserofdestruction, this is probably my favorite Fanfiction.

Cursed Fate by TheKaiserofdestructio

Altered destinies by Anaklusmos14 guys probably knew he was up here. I love his destinies Series. I hope he updates Forged Destinies, it's really good.

Ok guys well bai! Wait for next week!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, I know this is a very early update. I literally said screw it I'll update now. I wanted to kill some time. I apologize to TheKaiserofdestruction for misspelling his name XD it was by accident lol. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorited. I promised a 1k or 2k chapter. Well here is the chapter. (I skipped the birth process and Erebus' reaction. I'm a bad person right?)

Perseus felt like he had someone watching him. His hand clasped around the hilt of his sword as he drew the celestial bronze blade, 4 feet of deadly monster slaying metal. A simple leather grip adorned the hilt. The sword gleaned wickedly in pale moonlight( who ever finds out this line in the lyrics of a song will get a shout out, the words are "pale moonlight" what song is this from?:3) the blade sharp and keen. Perry's dark eyes flashed with fear as the howls grew closer. Her ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. The forest branches swayed in the gusts of wind, the bushes held red eyes that gleamed with hate and malice. As the greyhounds grew closer, howls ripped through the night as they held apprehension for some fresh meat. As he ran, the trees grew thinner as they held passage to a cliff. The ocean shined as the moon reflected off its surface, glimmering and shifting.

Perseus halted to a stop. His leather sandals throwing soil into the air. His eyes widened when he saw the cliff. He tripped over a tree root and fell over, scraped his knee and started bleeding. He felt bitter at his misfortune, as a hellhound pounced his eyes widened as arrows pierced through their hides just as he fainted.

Perseus woke up on a comfortable cot. A candle illuminated the room and cool draft entered the room. Perseus shot up and scanned his surroundings. It was a small wooden room with a run-down, weathered old cot. He tentatively touched the door knob and turned it slowly, careful not to make a peep. A kitchen was revealed and a table and chair were in the center of the room. 2 other wooden doors were on the other side of the room. He knocked on the one that had a "Leto" carved on it. The door opened revealing a woman with a white chiton and a golden colored armband. She had aburn hair and warm brown eyes, she looked like a very good mother, one that would give anything for her child, but not spoil them.

"Ah, the sleeper awakes." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

Perseus lightly blushed at her words, embarresed.

"Who are you, did you save me?" He asked shyly.

"That would be Artemis and Apollo. They are ahh... adventurous, they were hunting for some deer and they accidentally stumbled upon you." Leto said with pride evident in her voice.

"How do I thank them?" Perseus inquired

"Let them awake for their midnight hunt".

Perseus nodded at this. He thanked Leto again before starting to leave. Leto asked 3 important questions that stopped him in his tracks.

"Do you know who your parents are? Would you like to stay with us if you don't know who they are? Also are you hungry?" Leto asked and cocked her head to the side.

Perseus sighed at the topic of his parents, he wanted to stay wwith the family as thanks for saving him. At the last question, his stomach grumbled at the thought of food.

"I don't know my parents... they never told me who they were, I would like to stay with you if your family accepts me. As for the food, if you could give me some please do." Perseus said pleadingly, truth be told, Perseus was starving, he hasn't had a proper meal for 3 days, if you count berries as a proper meal. Perseus' stomach growled again. Leto chuckled at this.

"Looks like someone is hungry."

When the meal was done, he scarfed down a plate of venison. He thank Leto for the meal and waited for midnight in his room.

(TIME SKIP)

At midnight, the twins woke up. Perseus went to meet them, Artemis and Apollo smiled at him.

"Thank you for saving me, I would have been a goner if you didn't." Perseus said seriously.

"Well no problem it was our pleasure. Apollo and Artemis the awesome team, saved a person from the hellhound, we make an awesome team!" Apollo said with a big grin that split his face.

Artemis groaned at this and smacked him upside the head.

"Ignore Apollo, he makes horrible haikus. Anyhow I'm Artemis." Said Artemis happily. She extended her hand for him to shake. Perseus shook her hand firmly and said

"I'm Perseus, nice to meet you."

Apollo smiled and clapped him on the back, "Welcome to the team, me and Artemis are gonna go out for our midnight hunt, wanna come?"

"Yea sure!" Perseus exclaimed, this was the start of a new nearly unbreakable friendship. But something in the future will break them apart.

So guys this is the chapter, it was 1k words, it took me 2hrs to write... it was spoil hard. Anyhow please review, favorite, and follow. Reviews drive me to write more. Please suggest some ideas in the reviews so I could get more ideas. The next chapter will be guaranteed 2k, I will probably update on Thursday. Thank you guys for reading! Now for the reccomended stories.

The hero out of time by TheKaiserofdestruction. This is the best frozen crossover with Percy Jackson that you will EVER find.

Timeless Warrior by Anaklusmos14. A super good story, features Perthena or Percy and Athena in simpler terms.

And... DRUM ROLL FOR Everlasting Promises by Starblade176. The best Pertemis story ever! It contains 329+k words, although it is discontinued I think, he hasn't updated for 2 or 3 years. But still people read it!

Bai guys now please review favorite and follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! As you can see my characters are bolded, this awesome idea was suggested by one who goes by the name Black Wolf 102. Thank you for suggesting this! Also I would like to give a shout out to warthog574 for getting the question right in my last chapter. Another thing I want to say is about some review questions, a lot of you have ask me how old Percy is, to be straightforward with this, he is 7 years old in the 2nd chapter. But, in this chapter there will be a time skip of about 2 years. Another thing is we hit over 850 views! My mouth was literally agape and my eyes were an inch wide. I would also like to answer williamisapotato's question ( I am not williamisapotato, I would be hanging myself in shame if I was) I'm not gonna do a SNK fanfiction, for those who don't know, SNK is Shingeki no Kyojin or Attack on Titan. This is a 2k chapter, anyhow screw this long Author's Note. On with the chapter!**

** (TIME SKIP)**

2 years have passed since Perseus joined Leto's family, he has become bonded with all of them and became one of Leto's children. An arrow whistled through the air a Perseus fired it at a buck, the animal collapsed as the broadhead ripped through its lung and punctured its blood vessels. He smiled at his kill, normally he would never get such clean kills. One time, he saw a rabbit and shot it with 3 arrows then finally it died. The rabbit tasted like wood and that was his meal. His bow, that was a tough question, he found his bow truth be told.

(**FLASHBACK)**

When he was walking through the forest, doves came and cleared the branches of the forest trees. They made a path of doves and bowed their head and turned their beaks to a direction. Perseus went down the path the birds layed, down it was a recurve bow, Perseus could see lemonwood with ash and horn. The bow was already strung, attached it was a note. When he reached the bow, he saw just how beautiful the bow really was, he saw a center back quiver full of arrows, half celestial bronze half steel. When Perseus lifted the bow and quiver, he found a leather hoodie with inlaid with green velvet. Perseus checked the note that was attached with wax. It said

** "Take this bow my champion, use it well"**

Perseus didn't know who had sent him the gifts, the person had given him a hint to identifying him or her, she or he was his patron. (Who ever can guess his patron gets a shout out! :3)

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Perseus brought the buck back to his shack, Leto greeting and congratulated him for getting such big game. She immediately started butchering the poor buck and muttering happily how this was enough to feed them for one whole week, the door opened revealing Apollo with a bucket full of herbs and spices, mint, cumin, and rosemary. Artemis on the other hand was grinning like a madman or madwoman. Slung on her back were 3 squirrels that had their tails knoted on rope. Leto was smiling happily how her little children are growing up. They had a group hug and congratulated each other on their hunts.

"My little huntress is growing up!" Leto exclaimed to Artemis( I got this idea from Misery's Smile by Rockroad69)

Artemis blushed a furious red at this. Apollo and Perseus struggled to hold their laughs, but failed and boomed outward. Artemis glared heavily at them, still retaining the bright red cheeks.

Leto looked scandalized,"What's wrong?" She asked.

The 3 children turned away and said,"Nothing..."

(TIME SKIP)

After a meal of seasoned venison and cauliflower(Leto has a garden) they all went to bed, Perseus had a hard time falling asleep, but when he did, he was assaulted by nighmares. Shouting was heard in the the background.

"My champion shall not go through this!" Shouted a voice, so this was his patron.

"He must to survive from Zeus' wrath, his paranoia is getting the better of him." A calm female voice, it filled him full of warmth and home.(Who ever guesses this goddess gets cookies! Lol this is such an easy guess).

The voices suddenly disappeared and the world dissipated under his feet. Perseus fell and saw a man, he was having an archery contest with a girl about 13, wearing silvery linen clothes, they were both shooting amazingly, but the man made a small mistake and his hand slipped. The girl won after that and celebrated he victory. You could see the rage boiling in the man's eyes, ruining his features, clouding his sea green eyes, his handsome features were in a full scowl. He grabbed the neckline of the girl's clothes and shoved her forcefully into the nearest bush, you could see anticipation in his eyes, the girl was scared out of her wits, not moving and shell shocked. He stripped off all his clothes and the girl's clothes (don't worry guys this won't go mature, it will be kinda gross, but seriously greek heroes were, take the Trojan war, so many women were sexually assaulted it isn't even funny, I'm not a pervert but I want to show you guys how evil Orion really is, now back to the story :3)

He defiled her and Perseus turned his head, eyes wide at what he saw, why would he do this? He left her sobbing in the wet dirt, paralyzed at what he did. Perseus heard yelling in the distance. He saw a sight that made his breath hitch. Artemis came through to the archery range, she looked absolutely stunning, auburn hair held in a high pony tail, her angular face like that of an angel and her athletic figure that could beautiful and a gymnast( I don't even think there were gymnasts in Ancient Greece.) She had a glare on her face, if looks could kill, she would be right now with that face. Her eyes narrowed as they landed on the sobbing girl on the ground.

"I-I'm sorr-r-y milady..." The girl sobbed and stuttered, Perseus frowned, milady? When was she a leader? Then realization hit him, this was the future. Then he blacked out.

Perseus woke up to silver eyes, Artemis looked down on him in worry.

"What's wrong, did you have a nightmare?" She asked hugging him

Artemis and him have grown close since he joined them, although they were to stubborn to admit it, they both care and like each other. Apollo and Leto both teased them about this but they would always turn away, blushing, in denial. Then somehow they would look each other in the eye and turn away blushing even harder. Apollo said they were ment for each other, and should be kissing in the trees already. He voices out this opinion whenever the three are together. Perseus brushed her off and said

"I'm fine "my little huntress", just a dream." Perseus teased.

Artemis turned red and smacked him upside the head.

Later that day, Apollo and Artemis found a fountain, they went back home and brought Perseus to it, doves appeared like when he found the bow, made a path to the fountain. When they reached their destination, Perseus gasped, the sight was breathtakingly beautiful, the pure, clear water simmered in the light sunlight, retracting and making rainbows from the light mist. The gurgling sound and the birds chirping gave Perseus a sense of percy and tranquility, the resonating peace dancing in harmony with his soul. Perseus had his eyes closed and smelt the sweet air, tingling in his nose and made him exhale. Artemis and Apollo smiled at his reaction. They both saw something on the side of the fountain, a note was attached. Artemis lightly tapped Perseus' shoulder and pointed toward the note. He frowned when his eyes landed on it, he walked over and carefully extracted it off the white marble side of the lively fountain. The note read:

_ My champion, it is my hopes that you found the fountain, it is what most call the fountain of youth, it makes whom drink the water undying, immortal, and a god. Although you already are a young godling, I believed it would be a spectacle for you to see. I shall reveal myself to you when the time is right, do not resent me, I care for you deeply. Protect this fountain from greedy hearts and only reveal it to one who has true intentions, you will find the one soon. Remember only reveal it to the ones with true intentions, Shi Huang Di first ruler of China died trying to find this._

Perseus had wide eyes after he finished reading the note, he never would think that this fountain was that important. It seemed it was it was important enough to die for. He wondered where the place his patron mentioned was "China". His patron was mysterious it was the same as his parents, he never knew who they were, the only thing he knew was that they were gods. He felt bitter at his parents for leaving him alone, but in retrospect he was thankful to them for giving him a new family, that he knew wouldn't leave him. He knew Artemis would never betray him, he knew Apollo would never leave him, he knew Leto would always love him. These things he just knew. But the future is twisted, you still have to trudge down the path of life.

** I'm done with the 2k chapter! YAY! It literally took me forever, squeezing in school, and other things but here is the chapter guys I hope you like it. A awesome guy named boomerang reviewed and said that Apollo started haikus after his visit to Japan... oh yeaaaaaaa... I forgot about that. I'm pretty sure that everyone else did too. But seriously dude that guy was a life saver bringing that up. I facepalmed and said damn why am I so stupid. Anyhow whoever guesses his patron gets the shout out. You might be surprised at who his patron is. He or she might be not who you expected. I originally wanted Hera to be Percy's mom but I thought about it, I wanted primordial parents so that's the plot. Well the time I finished this we broke 9 hundred views. I hope we break 1k. Anyhow on with the recommended stories.**

** Misery's Smile by Rockroad69, this story is really good, I got some of my ideas from him.**

** Jack Frost by Dualstardusters, this is a good fanfiction about the awesome cold Percy!**

** The son of Vesta by Pluto's Daughter 11. I don't even want to explain it because it is that good.**

** Bye guys wait for the next update and keep reviewing it keeps me motivated and please follow, favorite and share!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What up guys! This chapter is an early update but I was bored so I decided to give you guys this update. Last chapter I asked a question about Percy's patron or patrons :3, well it was patrons, anyhow the correct person was rider-84, you get a shout out for getting the question right! Now my profile is filled, exciting right? Now I also have a profile picture. Anyhow, Percy's patrons are Aphrodite and Hestia, different right? Now on with the chapter!**

Zeus was having something that was worse than a headache, his skull felt like it was going to split in half because of Hera, always complaining and moaning on and on about him and his cheating tendencies. He was on his deep end now, his last straw. He wanted to see Artemis and Apollo, his twin children, he was their father and he still never met them. He was scared for their health, Hera would probably poison them with her disease infested cow dung. Zeus felt a sharp sting across his cheek as his eyes glazed over. His eyes filled with fury as he turned around, Hera was on his right, eyes ablaze.

"Are you even listening to me?" Shrieked Hera with anger evident in her tone.

"Have mercy woman!" Zeus yelled with resentment.

"You go dally with another woman and expect me to give you mercy?" Hera wailed.

"Do you even know how it feels to get cheated on?"

"I don't care nor do I want to know, I am the king of the gods, no one commands me!" Zeus retorted with arrogance.

Here's eyes widened, her eyes filled with tears and hurt flashed across her face. Sometimes she wondered why she even wanted Zeus to be her husband. He was supposed to be her soulmate, always faithful and never leaving her side for another woman. She was the goddess of marriage for Chaos' sake, Zeus cheating on her is a blow to her dignity. Under the guise of night, Hera ran to her palace and went to sleep.

Perseus woke up to crying. He went to where the sound was coming from, Perseus eyes widened with shock, Leto was on the floor weeping her eyes out. Perseus ran to her side and crouched, he whispered comforting words and Leto calmed down.

"What's wrong mother?" Perseus asked with worry.

"It took her, it took Artemis!" Leto coughed out, she had hiccups after she finished the sentence.

Perseus' eyes flashed with anger and he started worrying for Artemis' wellbeing.

"Ap*hiccup*ollo followed it to *hiccup* save Artemis." Tears started streaming down her face again, she looked broken and soulless. Perseus became even more worried, not Apollo too. He might have lost his brother and love(technically he is a child, 11 years old, but since he is a god, he has the appearance of a 17 year old. Also the mind of a 17 year old. So he passed puberty?:3)

"Who took them mother?" Perseus said quickly, wanting to slay who took Artemis.

"The python." Leto managed to cough out. Perseus gasped. The python?

"Stay here mother, I shall save them." Perseus said with determination.

He went to his room and grabbed his sword, cloak, quiver, and bow. He quickly geared up. He ran out the door and saw prints, one that only scales would make. He followed then to a cave, the sun was gleaming and burning on Perseus' back. He saw Apollo shooting arrows at a giant snake that was easily 15 feet tall. The arrows harmlessly bounced off the python's thick scales. Perseus soundlessly slipped to Apollo's side, their eyes made a silent agreement. The adrenaline pulsing through their veins made time slow and them faster. Apollo would get Artemis, while Perseus kills the python.

Perseus drew his sword, his old one shattered when he accidentally smashed it against a tree, his new sword was a deadly leaf shaped xiphos. He swung his sword diagonally across the chest of the snake, the reek of shedding skin mixed with dirt hit Perseus' nostrils, he grimaced and continued his cut, the python hissed in pain. The poison green eyes glowed with hatred as it attempted to lash out and bite Perseus' head off. Perseus smacked the snake with the flat side of his blade, the snake stood still for a second, stunned. Perseus took advantage of this and hacked a portion of the neck out, the neck was incredibly thick, with the massive sinew, and the neck bones.

The python swung its head in pain and knocked Perseus off his feet. His ribs shattered and he screamed in pain. He felt warm liquid race inside him as internal bleeding started. Perseus got up and unleashed pent up anger and swung his sword with all his remaining strength and lopped the head off of the python. He had one last glance of Apollo staring in shock of something behind him before yelling.

"Perseus, the python is going to explode!" Apollo stared in shock as the fumes were released from the python's stump of a head. The blood splattered everywhere and gases erupted from the body, evil cackling could be heard in the background, then it grew softer and softer till it was no more. Golden dust littered the ground. Apollo fell to his knees with Artemis on his back, sobbing.

Perseus felt as if his body was on fire as he flew into the trees, traveling to the west at high speeds as his immortal body broke limbs and sustained serious injuries. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was a beautiful woman looking down on him in worry.

**So how was that guys? That was chapter 4. We broke 1,500 views! Like oh my gosh, that is amazing. I would never have thought that I would have even got to 100 views. Also we have more than 25 reviews, you guys gave me advice and encouragement. I would like to thank all of you who followed, favorited, and reviewed. Now the next chapter should also be coming soon because I have a 1 week break from school! Now for the recommended stories.**

** The Forgotten One by Pluto's Daughter 11. Now this is what is called a great fanfiction. Although it is on hiatus, it still is awesome. Percy and Khione.**

**Acceptance by Matanator. This story is very sad and heart breaking but still good!**

**The Queen's Champion by Anaklusmos14. This fabrication is very good but Percy and Artemis do get a little too affectionate. But still good!**

**Ok guys this is the chapter. Reviews keep me motivated and please follow and favorite! See you guys in the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter! You all have given me great support and we have broken 2,700 views! We also got more than 30 reviews! Let's make our life goal 100 reviews! If we get 10 reviews for this chapter I will update the next day! Also a guest reviewed and gave me great advice. Updating 3 times a week, I'll make that 2 times, but it was great advice. Thank you! Something else too, it's not going to be direct Pertemis, I'll say something I shouldn't but, Orion will be made partially immortal and will be with Artemis, but something will happen to him, and Percy will be there, then it's Pertemis. Now, on with the chapter.**

Artemis wiped tears from her eyes. She and her family grieved for Perseus, Apollo told her that he was stuck in the explosion to save them from the python. She was unconscious for the whole battle though. Her heart was ripped from her soul, then she made a reckless promise.

"I swear it on the styx Perseus, I will find you and we will be happy together" she sobbed through a lump in her throat. Thunder boomed in the distance sealing her promise, little did she know, two rumbles of thunder occurred, another oath was made that day.(guys if anyone can guess the other promise, you get a shout out.)

Perseus woke up on a huge bed. It was silky and smooth, something a king will sleep on. He frowned with worry, what happened with Apollo? These questions raced through his mind, he didn't even notice someone entering the room. Perseus turned his head and met a sight that made his breath hitch. A girl entered the room, she was his age(or his appeared age :3) with an angelic face, perfect porpotions and long sweeping blonde hair. She had blue azure eyes, ones that seemed to look straight into you soul. She smiled warmly at him, Leto has told him of women like this, one that devour you alive, drink your blood, or worse. Perseus instantly put his guard up as she sat next to him, he stiffened as she put her arm around his shoulders, she whispered something in his ear

"Ah loosen up my champion." She said in a pure smooth voice.

Perseus' eyes shot wide open as he heard this,

"Your my patron?" He said hopefully

She laughed at this, like it was funny, which for her probably was.

"How did you not know? Your parents never told you?" She inquired.

Perseus frowned, again, for the second time this day, stumped. His parents? He never knew them, they abandoned him. So she knew him from birth?

"My parents?" He asked, hoping for a good answer.

"I claimed you as my champion at birth, Hestia also too. We both didn't want to let you in the forest yet but Chaos decreed it." She said with a thoughtful look.

At that moment another woman entered, this time with a home look. She was at least 30, and beautiful in her own way. Brown hair hung down her back and a warm smile adorned her her face, her face had a lot of smile lines, a sign of someone who smiled a lot. She smiled at Perseus and walked their way. She sat down next to him and said

"It's nice to see you after a long time Perseus." Hestia said warmly.

Perseus frowned again, they met before? How could he not remember?

Hestia turned to the girl and said "Aphrodite, get up and help me cook."

Aphrodite got up and sighed,"Until later Percy." She winked then left.

** I know guys that chapter is not the best, and is short, I apologize and say the next one will be longer. I'm really tired right now, the time is 11:50 pm. I had a fever. Now I'm updating late. I'm sorry guys if I'm disappointing you, but I'm not in the best condition, I lost hair... I got a hair cut an I'm sad. Williamisapotato will understand, she knows. Anyhow here is the update, please review, follow and favorite. Now for the recommended stories.**

**The Blood Of Olympus by Blondie B. Happy, it's good, that's all I have to say.**

**Misery's Smile by Rockroad69, I know I put this up before but it just updated!**

**Regret by CthulhuIsReal, really sad, but awesome!**

** Thank you guys for reading, reviews motivate me, please follow and favorite. Until the next update guys!**


	6. Author's Note

**Ok guys, this is not an update but an author's note, I am not discontinuing the story, you guys would be sad if I did and I don't want that. What I want to tell you guys is that I'm not going to update roughly every Thursday, I'm not going to to this so I can plan out better chapters and write more for you guys. I am open if you guys have complaints, I know some of you may be upset, please flame if you want. Please say in the review section whether you want long chapters with longer wait time, or shorter chapters with less wait time. Now that's the end of the author's note. Reviews motivate me, please favorite, and follow. Until the next update guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys, I'm back after the question in the author's** **note in the last chapter, all of you said you wanted longer chapters, that's awesome! Now all the chapters should have 3k words but the wait time between each chapter is going to be about a week and a half. We got a lot reviews last chapter and my first chapter got 2k views! My whole story got 5k views. Also I can't believe my 5k story got over 40 reviews. But you have to look at Anaklusmos14, his Forged Destinies got 200+ reviews for 4k. I'm still rambling on and on here. So on with the chapter!**

Perseus ran through the forest at a brisk pace, following the smoke rising up from a chimney. He knocked softly on the door, scared at what will happen at the next moment. 2 weeks have passed since the battle with the python. The door opened and snapped Perseus out of his mind. He saw Leto's pale face light up with happiness as she laid eyes on Perseus. She rushed out and hugged him,

"Oh my baby, where have you been?" Leto asked through tears of happiness.

"It's alright mother, it doesn't matter where I have been, as long as I am here." Perseus said, hoping Leto would drop the subject. Aphrodite and Hestia told him never to reveal them as his champions. "For safety reasons" was their answer when he asked why. He was determined to follow his patrons' instructions. Not wanting to let them down.

"Artemis has been worried sick, and Apollo has been working very hard trying to find food." Leto said. Perseus' heart sank at that, he never though of the consequences of his actions. He never wanted Apollo to work harder than he already did, now he had to take over his role.

Perseus entered the shack and immediately set search for the twins, when he went through the kitchen, his eyes caught on a smashed table, he wondered why it was broken, and who did it.(Can somebody tell me in the review section what line breaks are used for?)

Zeus was fuming, he never wanted to listen to another one of Hera's rants. He desperately wanted to see Artemis and Apollo, his twin children. He decided through his anger to visit the despite Hera's wishes and the danger he could be putting them in. He flashed down to the forest when Leto and his children resided and saw their home and wrinkled his nose at the sight of their home, a run down shack with holes in the wooden walls an a single dirty window at the side that was open with a spider spinning an elegant design, he wanted to fry all the spiders in the world after his perfect daughter Athena told him about that arrogant mortal daring to challenge her. How could someone have a child with him and not be living in at least a house? He was the king of the gods for Chaos' sake.

He gingerly knocked on the weathered oak door, he hoped for a warm welcome. Leto came out to see who was there and had wide eyes when she saw Zeus. Zeus also was in shock, Leto was grief stricken and was testy eyed, as if she was crying. She had bloodshot eyes and her hair was marred and frizzy, and she did not look like the beautiful woman Zeus had met. Leto finally snapped out of her shock and said with caution

"Why are you here?"

Zeus stumbled back at her tone, and asked

"What is wrong?"

Leto let out a sigh and looked at him with apathy, and said softly "You didn't answer my question, why are you here?" She said again, but with a slight edge to her tone. Zeus looked at her in shock and frowned.

"Dear, what is wrong, you never acted like this." He said, hoping to find out what was wrong he really did love Leto and cared for her with his heart, Hera might be his wife, but she wasn't what Zeus wanted as a wife. He wanted a wife that let him do whatever he wants.

"You have the audacity to call me dear?" Leto shrieked at him. Zeus' eyes widened, Leto never yelled, why was she now?

"When we first met, you said you didn't have a wife, you lied to me. How could you?!" Leto screamed, the anger pouring out through her words. How could Zeus call her dear? He cheated on his own wife. One that was angry and sent the Python after her, one that wouldn't let her give birth! She was the Titanness of Childbirth! He lied to her and didn't even visit until their children are 11!

"Dear, I did it for the best. We have wonderful children at least." Zeus said weakly with a small afraid laugh escaping his lips. The he was the king Of the gods scared of one of his lovers. Zeus' blood boiled at the though of him being belittled. Shuffling could be heard as Artemis and Apollo came out of their rooms. They wondered what the commotion was. Then they saw their mother talking to a man with a big gray beard, who was looking at their mother in anger.

"We have wonderful children you never even visited until 11 years after their birth!" Leto bristled in anger at Zeus, Apollo and Artemis' eyes widened, their mother never yelled. Emphasis on never. Apollo mustered his courage and timidly asked "Who are you?"

Zeus' face broke into a grin as he saw Apollo. After years of waiting he finally saw his children. Apollo, as handsome as a young godling could be, with his blond hair and blue eyes, and angular face. Also Artemis, her beauty could rival Aphrodite, with that long sweeping auburn hair and fine face. But, something made him frown, they all had bloodshot eyes and sad expressions. He shoved that aside and was about to say something but Leto beat him to it.

"Children, he is your father." She said with a grimace, as if she didn't want him to be their father. Artemis and Apollo' s eyes flashed with excitement, they finally will meet their dad! Artemis studied Zeus with thoughtful eyes.

"Why didn't you visit us until now?" Artemis asked timidly.

Zeus gulped and though about his answer,"I was busy child, ruling Olympus is a big job, I'm sorry, I'm here now." Zeus said false sincerity. On the inside, Zeus was worried, worried how his children might reject him as their father. If the did, he lost 2 extra votes for him in the Olympian Council. Apollo looked at him angrily,"That doesn't explain why you don't have time for your children!" Apollo's voice echoed through the forest, fluttering could be heard as the birds were scared away.

Zeus looked at him with a surprised expression, not expecting his child to yell at him.

"I am sorry Apollo, I have many duties being the king of Olympus." Zeus gulped, anticipating the next words.

"Let's talk in the inside shall we?" Leto said, with a pointed glare at Zeus. Everyone shuffled in the shack, not meeting each other's eyes. Zeus wrinkled his nose when he went in the humble little abode, not used to the small not glamorous inside. He was used to royal palaces and rich homes, grand rooms and gemstones for doors, not shacks with wood and holes in the walls. Zeus glared at the wooden walls, this is not where the king of Olympus would go, he should be in a house with marble walls! His eyebrows scrunched together when he saw a door engraved with the names who sleep there. Artemis and Perseus, who is Perseus? Leto looked back at him and said, "Stop scowling, it's bad for your face, make you more presentable in the council right?" Leto said, mockery in her tone.

"Who is Perseus?" Zeus said with a growl, Leto, Apollo, and Artemis froze, sitting still in their wooden seats, a creak sounded from Apollo's chair, making the situation even more awkward, Leto gulped and said with care,"He is a boy who we found in the forest." Leto said with truth and caution. Zeus' eyes narrowed more,"Why is he sleeping with my daughter then?" Zeus said, prowling for more information about this mysterious "Perseus". Truth be told, Artemis and Perseus sleeping together was a practical joke, Leto and Apollo finished dinner early and left the dishes for Artemis and Perseus to wash, knowing the like each other but too stubborn to admit it to each other.

The peeked around the corner just fast enough to catch Perseus and Artemis blush when the were working together. The are only 2 bedrooms in their humble shack and each bed only fits 2 people, the door engravings were magically enchanted to show the names of who were sleeping in the rooms. Leto and Apollo took one room and there was only one room left. Artemis and Perseus blushed madly when they figured out they were sleeping together (Guys Perseus and Artemis didn't kiss yet, but they are going to soon, very soon, and they have the bodies and minds of sixteen year olds, so hormones? Slow clap now if that was a bad joke...). There was only one bed and one blanket.

"You take the bed, I'm fine on the floor" Perseus mumbled, whilst blushing a fiery red.

"Oh no, I'm fine on the floor, you take the bed, I'm resilient to the cold." Artemis argued, hoping to end the awkwardness. In the end they both slept on the bed and cuddled to conserve heat, it was cold that night and the blanket was made by thin linen that was worn by use. Meanwhile, Leto and Apollo laughing madly in the torn mattress, this was the best prank they played yet.

"They sleep together because they like each other." Leto said bluntly, Artemis blushed cherry-red at this. Artemis thought she was going to die of embarrassment. Zeus flared with anger.

"My baby girl will not sleep with other males!" Zeus yelled.

"It is her choice, do you not want her to be happy?" Leto said with a look of questioning. Zeus bristled with anger while Artemis and Apollo glared at Zeus from across the table for insulting Perseus.

"She is not old enough to do this, I shall kill this Perseus bastard!" Zeus said with fury, raging about how his daughter's innocence will be taken away. Apollo and Artemis slammed their fists on the table and yelled,"DON'T INSULT HIM!". Leto smiled with pride at them for standing their ground and defending what they care about. Zeus smashed the table in anger and said,"I am the king of the gods, you do not disobey me." His voice trembling in quiet anger, and flashed away. Zeus had a plan in mind to get his children into the council and get revenge on "Perseus" for deceiving his daughter.

Leto was glad Zeus left, and went back to mourning for Perseus, praying to Chaos for his safe return. (They do not know Percy is a god.) Artemis and Apollo became teary eyed as they remembered Perseus' noble sacrifice, and went back to their respective rooms.

**Ok guys, that's the chapter! I hope you guys like it, it took me a long time to finish, my perspective of time is longer than normal. So I am bored in school, a lot. Anyhow it took me like 3 hours to write. You guys have almost got this story to 100 follows! That's amazing, I cannot believe how much people actually are reading this story, a random guy writing for fun gets people liking his stories! That will make the headlines for sure, just kidding, but seriously, you guys are amazing. I'm ranting on and on here. Now, the recommended stories!**

**That color silver by Pluto's Daughter 11, this story is amazing and is kind of sad. Percy is a werewolf at least!**

**Champion of The Sun: The Spartan Demigod by Sinisterclown13, this is PerZoë, my favorite pairing!**

**Intertwined Destinies by Anaklusmos14, amazing fanfic, no description, just plain amazing. Zoë is awesome!**

** Ok guys, until the next update, please follow favorite and review. Reviews motivate me! Let's reach a hundred reviews! Bye guys!**


	8. Help Needed

**Hey guys, I know it has been some time, but I have been experiencing a very big writers block. Now, I need some help from some of you guys. Please post some ideas for me, either in the review section or by private messaging me. If you do help, thank you very much for contributing, I am pretty desperate for some ideas. If you have any negative comments for me, put them in review section. Now reviews and follows motivate me, so please do that if you like my story.**


	9. Line Break Madness

Ok guys, this is not a chapter, I'm sorry if you are disappointed, but the chapter should come out later today or tomorrow, but I have a serious question, my google won't work and I'm stuck. WHAT THE HECK IS A LINEBREAK!? I bet some of you are probably muttering noob under your breath. But I am a noob so shut up. Someone please tell me so I can include some pro stuff in th next chapter. I'm sorry if some of you are annoyed at me. But, I am not good at this stuff. Please tell me, and I hope you will. Lol.


	10. Chapter 10

** Hey guys... I'm sorry I have been away for about a month, I just had some technical problems and other things. Also I made a new story name Knotted Bonds. Please go on the story and say please vote in the review section for that story. I sound so bland right now, lol. Anyhow I'm going to make a bold move in this chapter... and you will see soon what I mean. On with the chapter! :)**

Perseus shot a soldier down from the Trojan wall. The turmoil going around him was invoked a sense of nervousness in Perseus.(You guys see what I mean? Well tell me in the reviews what you think, was it good to skip to the Trojan war? Also about them reuniting, that will come in flashbacks.) The smell of of blood and sweat swirled around him, making him gag on the atrocious smells of war. He knocked another arrow on his bow, the gift from Hestia. He aimed and fired an arrow straight into a Trojan eye. A slick sound was hear as the arrow entered the eye and dug deep into the brain cavity, hooking itself and killing the soldier.

Shouts were heard as the soldiers clashed against each other,their teeth bared in what appeared a feral stance but the fear in their eyes said otherwise. Perseus felt his breath erratically quicken as a soldier ran up to him with his sword raised, Perseus slung his bow and took out his hunting knife, his knife was a silver one that Artemis gave him for his birthday, a pang ran through his heart when he though about her. Perseus quickly shook of the feeling and deflected the Trojan Soldier's sword off the flat of his knife. He pounced on the soldier immediately and stabbed his exposed throat, the soldier kicked Perseus in his stomach when the knife plunged through his neck. Perseus fell back and coughed, his breathing was ragged from the force of the kick. He stood up and took his bow and cleared his mind.

A feeling of tranquility flashed through Perseus' mind as he concentrated on the task at hand. An arrow plunged through an enemy soldier's chest and he instantly collapsed. Blood pooled around him as he bled away, agonizing screams revolved around the battlefield, anguished shouts were heard as soldiers lost their comrades, blood soaked the ground and fires burned. Perseus felt heavy hearted from the killing and the losses he called. The Greeks pushed the Trojan soldiers back to their wall. A sense of helplessness was emanated from the Trojans as they were forced against their will, twangs of bows were heard as arrows rained down on the Greeks, a last ditch effort from the Trojans.

An arrow pierced Perseus' shoulder and he instantly dropped. Pain coursed through him and he groaned in agony. Screams were heard as more soldiers were hit. Perseus came to his senses and pulled out the arrow, golden ichor coated the arrow, Perseus quickly willed his blood to turn red. He took the arrow and threw it to the side. He shouted and attempted to rally the troops.

"RETREAT!" Yelled Agamemnon.

The Greek troops scrambled to run away, the arrow shower had broken their ranks. Perseus took one last look at the carnage before running away.

** Ok guys, were done for this chapter! Again sorry for the super late update, I had some problems. I know this chapter is short, I have a inability to write long chapters. I know that I haven't said how Percy got here, that will come in later chapters. Also check out an author called Light Warrior Hero. Please review guys, favorite and follow. **


End file.
